candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Moves levels
Moves Levels, also known as Moves & Score Levels '''or '''Target Score Levels, are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. Moves levels first appear in Candy Town, the first episode, and the first moves level is level 1. Moves levels are quite rare, with 20 levels currently, making up a mere 2.6% of all levels. The only moves levels are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 36, 47, 96, 97, 98, 110, 114, 122, 144, 609, 612, 613, 630, 646, and 735. Dreamworld has more moves levels than Reality, and the gap without moves levels is smaller. Compared to jelly levels and ingredients levels, moves levels are quite easy, but are slightly harder than timed levels. See the full List of Moves levels here. Objective To win moves levels, the player has to get a certain number of points with a certain number of moves. When there are no more moves left, Sugar Crush will activate all special candies on the board. Difficulty (Reality) These levels are quite easy. The only hard moves levels are 97, 98, and 646 They barely reach beyond Considerably Hard in difficulty (except level 646), though, but it is widely considered that bombs are problems. A majority of later moves levels contain bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Difficulty (Dreamworld) Moves levels are the easiest types in Dreamworld. There are no insanely hard move levels. However, there are some very hard move levels, but not too many unlike other types. Levels 43 (mobile), 114, and 122 are hard moves levels. They are considered to be hard due to candy bombs on level 114 and 122, and mechanics on level 43 (mobile). Also, as with Reality, you need to reach the end of the level in order to pass; if the game ends by Odus falling down, you will still fail the level. Notable moves levels *'Level 1' - The first moves level. *'Level 97' - Considered by many to be one of the hardest moves level. *'Level 98' - The 10th moves level. *'Level 144' - Once considered the last moves level King would ever release, but this was proven false when Cereal Sea was released. *'Level 609' - The first moves level after a gap of 465 levels. *'Level 735' - 20th moves level and the last moves level to date. This level is considered the hardest moves level before it was nerfed. *'Dreamworld version of level 358' - The first Dreamworld moves level after a gap of 214 levels. Trivia *Salty Canyon has 4 moves levels, the second highest in the game. This is topped by Candy Town, with 5 moves levels. *There are currently no moves levels with 4 colours. *Candy Town, Chocolate Mountains, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, Gingerbread Glade, Cereal Sea, Taffy Tropics, Glazed Grove ,and Marshmallow Mountains are the only episodes to contain this level type. *Before the release of every recent episode prior to Cereal Sea and Bonkers Bakery, rumors have gone around about the return of Moves levels. However, it was always false including Dreamworld. It was believed that 144 could have been the last moves level ever until Cereal Sea came out. *Level 619 used to be a moves level, but it was a copy of Level 609. It was later changed to a jelly level. Gallery Category:Level types Category:Moves levels Category:Levels